organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Leone Crime Family
The Leone Crime Family is a Italian crime syndicate founded by Antonio Leone in 1902, and it was one of the original three families of New York. History Brief Founded in the early 1900's, by after Antonio Leone seized power of a small gang of Italian thugs he began spreading his criminal empire across the becoming the dominant criminal power in the city, Antonio was soon a powerful mobster. when he Died he gave the family to his younger son who was only at age 38 Vito was young and ambitious and he expanded the family up to Canada and made a powerful family more powerful. Vito ruled until his death in 2007 when Vito's children: Antonio, Giovanni and Niccolo now run the family with Toni the eldest as the helm. Early Days The family traces its roots to 1902, when Antonio Leone assassinated Little Italy's padrone, Don Gravelli, and took over his territory and his gang along with fellow hoodlums Vito Luciano, Peter Rizzoto and Vincenzo DeLuca. Around 1910, Antonio formally organized the family, with Vito as his consigliere and Peter and Vincenzo as his capos. They became the most powerful crime family in New York after defeating the Irish Mob family the Malone Family. It was during this time that Antonio's eldest son, Dominic, made his reputation and eventually became a capo himself. The family was instrumental in the establishing the Commission in the 1930's. Prohibition in the 1910's. and early 1920's the family were smuggling Canadian: Whiskey, Rum and Beer during Prohibition. The family grew with its profits and it became one of the strongest Mafia families in the United States. When profits from Prohibition began slow in the late 1920's, However Vito knew that prohibition would not last forever and so unlike the other families alcohol smuggling was not the Leones only income source they controlled the gambling, the brothels and unions as well. Post-Prohibition The other families were furious about the repeal of prohibition as they relied on the profits from alcohol and the Leones were not. Along with their traditional protection and extortion rackets, the family had almost all the underground Casinos, Brothels and Gun running in the city and other families wanted them and so they began taking over the Leone family rackets. Other families were winning or so they thought the the Antonio let them spread themselves to thin and then they attacked the stretched out families and the Leones won the war and became the last family standing. The Family Expands After Don Antonio's death from a stroke in 1955, the family business was taken over by Vito, who expanded the family to Las Vegas. Using he huge amount of money saved from Prohibition, which they let grow in the banks. The Vegas expansion was bloody as rival mobster: Will Malone, was attempting to stop the Leone expansion in to Las-Vegas. This action eventually resulted in Malone's very brutal and public death as well as the death of Vito's younger brother Sal, who had unknowingly conspired against the Leone family. Vito then used some of the saved up Prohibition money to open up hotels and casinos in Las Vegas, and with the money made in Vegas Vito expanded decided to expand into Canada in the 1970's. The family's operations in Las Vegas and Quebec thrived ever since there establishment. The Drug Wars Vito was adamantly anti-narcotics and his biggest rival the Malone Family now under Patrick Malone were pro-narcotic, but the Malone's needed police and political protection. The Leone's had that protection and so began the Drug wars, The first to move were the Malone's they decided to hit one of the Leones major underground casinos. The Leones retaliated by using there newspaper contacts to spin the story of the casino attack in to a tragedy. Malone's soon decided to do the unthinkable kill the Leone family consigliere this resulted in several brutal executions of Malone members. the Malones retaliate by blowing up one of there own drug dens with some Leone men inside of it making it look like it was a Leone drug den. and this went on until both sides had enough and decided to call it quits the Malone's called for a peace summit, the Leone's used the peace meeting to kill the Malone leadership with a bomb in the room which and Vito was "Late" to the meeting. Vito's Demise and Toni's Rise In 2007 Vito fell ill he had a terminal cancer and on his deathbed he promoted his oldest son Toni his successor and Toni Promoted his brothers John and Nick to Underboss and divided the family in to 2 factions Toni also began trafficking cannabis, Toni also Hired a Hacker and expanded operations in Nevada to Carson City and Reno and operations in Canada to Toronto, Hamilton and Ottawa. Soon the Leones were involved in a turf war with the New Jersey based Cipriani family New Jersey family were out vastly numbered and out gunned. The New Jersey family fought hard but were no match for the Leone families overwhelming numbers and firepower. Cipriani family top Capo Marco Mancini soon turned on the family and helped the Leone family move in to Jersey, Soon New Jersey mob boss: Salvatore Cipriani called for peace but Tom told Toni that he could make more money by killing Salvatore and absorbing his family in to the Leones. and so Toni hired Leone family rising star Paulie DeLuca to kill Salvatore, Paulie ambushed and killed "Old Sal" with his handmade Razor Glove and dumped the body in a dumpster. Marco took what was left of the broken Cipriani family and organised it in to a Leone family crew. Toni's War After the war with the Cipriani family Toni promoted both his brothers to the hank of underboss. Toni wanted to expand the Leone family business in New York. He asked Tom and Nick to pick some "Soft Targets" Tom and Nick did some digging and decided that: The Malone Family, Sleeping Samurai Gang and The Montana Cartel and so began Toni's War... Division System Leone Family Turf Leone family Turf is mainly on the east coast on North America and it is prominent in Ontario, Manitoba, New York, New Jersey and Nevada the Leone family controls the Ports in: Toronto, Hamilton, New York Thunder-Bay and New Jersey. Factions The Leone family is divided in to two Factions, The Canadian and American Factions and 5 Crews within those two factions Canadian Faction The Cadadian Faction is the Smaller of the two factions with 300 made men and 400 associates. the factions Crews are active in the Canadian provences of: Ontario and Manitoba, as well as haveing ties to meany canadian criminal empires. American Faction The American Faction is the other of the two factions it has 100 made men and 200 Assiociates, the factions Crews are active in the tri-state area as well as the state of Nevada,as well as haveing ties to Mafia Families, and Irish Crime syndicates across the states. Crews Each crew is lead by a Capo who has total control of the crew but ultimateley take orders from the underbosses and Toni Money empire The following numbers are the Leone's Net profit with the operating costs subtracted Ranks *'Don:' Antonio "Toni" Leone *'Underboss:' Giovanni "John" Leone and Niccolo "Little Nickky" Leone, *'Consiglere:' Tom Green *'Capos:' Donnie DeMeo, Michael Tessio, Paulie DeLuca, Marco Mancini and Victor Pavano *'Made-men:' Matt Lupo, Dominic Vario, Rocco and Dante Pelosi,Oleg Faustin and Shogo Akuji, *'Associates:' Chris Evans Historical Leadership Trough out the family's long history there has been meany power players here and can see the timeline. Most were strong, honest and careful who ruled for a long time others were greedy and careless deceitful and had there reigns cut short. 'Don' * Antonio Leone† 1902 - 1955 * Vito Leone† - 1955 - 2007 ** Vito Luciano† Acting 1967-1968 (Vito was in ill Health) ** Toni Leone Acting 2007 (later promoted to boss) * Toni Leone 2007 - present 'Consigliere' * Vito Luciano† 1955 - 1975 * Tom Green 1975 - Present 'Underboss' * Dominic "Dom" Leone† 1943 - 1949 * Votorio "Vito" Leone 1943† - 1955 * Salvatore Leone† - 1944 - 1957 * Nickky Leone 2008 - present * John Leone 2007 - present Capos Under Antonio *Peter Rizzoto† 1902 - 1960 (Manhattan Crew) *Vincenzo Colombo† 1902 - 1954 (Bronx Crew) *Giovanni Gotti† 1954 - 1980 (Bronx Crew) Under Vito * Micheal Tessio 1980 - 2007 (Bronx Crew) * Frankie Angeli 1956† - 2007 (Bandits Crew) * Alphonse "Al" Pelosi† 1980 - 1956 (Manhattan Crew) * Vic Cotrono† 1970 - 2006 (Quebec Crew, Calabrian Fraction) * Nick Rizotto† 1970 - 2003 (Quebec Crew, Sicilian Fraction) * Joe Scaletta† 1970 - 2007 (Quebec Crew, Italian Faction) Under Toni * Donnie DiMeo 2007 - present (Heights Crew) * Micheal Tessio 2007- present (Badfellas Crew) * Paulie DeLuca 2008 - present (Wiseguys Crew) * Victor Pavano 2009 - present (Bandits Crew) * Nickky Leone 2007 - 2009 (Bandits Crew) * Marco Mancini 2009 - present (Upstate Crew) Arms (F) Indicates the the weapon is favored by the leones. (H) Indicates the the weapon is used by the hierarchy only (W) Indicates the the weapon is used only in extreme cases Melee * Sledge Hammer (F) * Hockey Stick (F) * Machete (F) * Baseball Bat * Brass Knuckles * Hunting knives * Stilettos * Katanas (H) Pistols * Glock 17 (F) * Colt M1911 (F) * .44 Magnum * Desert Eagle * CZ-75 Automatic * Colt 45. * Beretta 81 Cheetah * Twilight's Blood (a Gold M1911 Personal Sidearm Damian Bridgeman) SMG's * Tec-9 (F) * Micro UZI (F) * Uzi (F) * MP-10 * FN P90 * MP5 * TDI Vector (H) Shotguns * SPAS 12 (F) * Remington 870 (F) * Sawed off Shotgun * Cobray Street Sweeper (H) * AA-12 Assault Shotgun (H) * Benelli M3 Assault Rifles * AK-47 (F) * M4A1 Carbine * XM8 * M249 SAW (H) (Note: The Doyle's have only about 100 Assault Rifles in total) Sniper Rifles * Remington 700 * PSG1 * DSR-1 (H) Explosives * Pipe Bomb * Hand Grenade * Molotov Cocktails * C-4 * RPG-7 (W) Armor * Nike Pro Combat Hyperstrong Football Shirts (F) * Kevlar Vest Images Damian 2.jpg|Toni Leone, Don of the Leone family Nickky.jpg|Nickky Leone, Leone Underboss John Coonan.png|John Leone Leone Underboss Tom Green.jpg|Tom Green Leone Family Consiglere VitoLeone.jpg|Vito Leone former Leone family Don Damian.jpg|Toni Leone, prior to his first arrest Boss.jpg|Toni Leone Ready for action Donnie.jpg|Donnie DiMeo, Leone Capo Victor Cross.jpg|Victor Pavano, Leone Capo Paulie.png|Paulie DeLuca, Leone Capo Michael Kreane.png|Micheal Tessio, Leone Capo Marty McReary.jpg|Marco Mancini, Leone Capo MM.png|Matt Lupo, Leone Made Man Chris.jpg|Chris Evans, Leone Associate Leone Admin.png|The Leone Crime Organisation Leone Truf Map.png|The Power of the Leone Family Trivia * The Family keeps a large reserve of money saved from prohibition. * The Family is the strongest on the NYC families Category:Italian Mafia Category:Chop Shop Category:Prostitution Category:Arms Trafficking Category:Illegal gambling Category:Drug Trafficking Category:Loansharking Category:Money Laundering Category:Pornography Category:Racketeering Category:Extortion Category:Fencing Category:Union Corruption Category:Cybercrime Category:Armed Robery Category:Counterfeiting Category:Protection Category:Blackmail